The present invention relates to a photographic picture display, apparatus and method of making elemental prints of thee photographic picture display,
For displaying large photographic pictures on, for example, a wall, an enlarged print is mounted on a frame holder or attached to a display panel. In order to make large prints, large size photographic paper has heretofore been used to form an image of a frame of a negative film with a considerably large magnification ratio.
A problem associated with making such an enlarged print is that an oversized printer is necessary to print an enlarged image on such large size photographic paper from a standard format original; film, such as negative films, positive films or the like. Therefore, printing costs become higher with printing size or magnification ratio. Another problem is the magnification range of such large prints which depends on the size of photographic papers now commercially available.